heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite
| based on = Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes | starring = | music = | studio = TT Animation | distributor = Warner Premiere Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 71 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite is an animated film based on the video game Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Though the film has cutscenes from the video game, the gameplay is replaced by new scenes with the same actors. The plot revolves around Lex Luthor and the Joker teaming up to destroy Gotham City with Batman and Robin teaming up with the Justice League in order to save Gotham. The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on May 21, 2013. Plot Lex Luthor is running for president, but his poll figures are terrible. He learns that the Joker knows how to produce more Kryptonite, and can make a gas that makes people love him, which will help Luthor win the election and defeat Superman. He breaks the Joker out of Arkham Asylum and promises him the use of Luthor's De-Constructor weapon to defeat Batman by dismantling all his gadgets and vehicles. And as they leave,Joker uses the De-Constructor to break Harley Quinn,Poison Ivy,Penguin,Two-Face,Bane,Catwoman, and Riddler out. Batman and Robin put them back into prison,then investigate the breakout, which leads them to Ace Chemical, booby-trapped by The Joker after a visit to gather materials for the gas and Kryptonite. Superman rescues the Dynamic Duo, but Batman is rude to him (concerned he might go rogue some day) and he leaves. Batman traces Luthor's mobile lab and snatches the manufactured Kryptonite, but the Batmobile is deconstructed. At the Batcave, he determines the new Kryptonite is harmless, but it proves to be a tracking device which leads Luthor and Joker to the cave—Batman has a Kryptonite Vault, which The Joker knew about. Using explosive pies, the villains destroy the cave, escaping with a load of Kryptonite, while the heroes are saved by Superman. The next day, election day, Superman and Batman visit the LexCorp building, and are attacked by Luthor in a giant Kyrptonite-powered Joker robot. The villains describe their plan to the heroes as they defeat them, and then leave. However, Batman and Superman had switched costumes to learn Lex and Joker's plan. The two then switch back costumes and chase down the robot, but fail; since the Kryptonite drained Superman's powers and Batman doesn't have a vehicle, the two are forced to take a bus to City Hall. Later, outside City Hall, Lex makes a speech in front of a huge crowd and then has Joker use the Joker robot to spray the crowd with Joker Gas. Lex then finds out that the Joker Gas has caused the crowd to start cheering for Joker to be president and realizes Joker tricked him. Joker's handiwork is visible from space, alerting The Justice League, who arrive to help Batman, Robin, and Superman. After a prolonged battle, the League traps the Joker robot. Cyborg and Batman open up the robot's chest with explosions, and The Flash loads the Kryptonite into Wonder Woman's invisible jet,which shuts down the robot.Lex and Joker are arrested and Commissioner Gordon congratulates the Justice League for their victory.Robin asks Wonder Woman where the kryptonite is.She tells him its in a safe place if Superman goes rogue.And Cyborg offers help rebuilding the Batcave. Batman at first refuses, but Robin convinces him to admit they need 'a little' help.Superman starts to get excited at the thought that Batman is asking him for help.But Batman corrects him and says he was asking Green Lantern for help. Green Lantern then fires a bright green light into space to celebrate their victory. From his ship deep in space, Brainiac spots the green light and realizes that he just found Earth. Cast * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Two-Face, and Brainiac * Christopher Corey Smith as Joker * Travis Willingham as Clark Kent/Superman * Laura Bailey as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Wonder Woman * Brian Bloom as Cyborg * Steven Blum as Bane and the Penguin * Cam Clarke as Green Lantern and J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Townsend Coleman as Commissioner James Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Riddler * Charlie Schlatter as the Flash and Robin * Katherine Von Till as Catwoman and the voice of the [batcomputer * Erin Shanagher as News Reporter Crew * Jon Burton - Director, Producer, Story * David A.Goodman - Writer, Story * Jeremy Pardon - Director of Photography * Cam Clarke - Casting and Voice Director Reception Jeffrey M. Anderson of Common Sense Media gives the film a score of 9/10, saying the lighthearted superhero action is fun, but with the reservation that it is a big advertisement for the toys. Mike McGranaghan from Film Racket called it "Beautifully animated and utterly charming" and gives the film 3 out of 4 stars. References External links * * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Superheroes Unite at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2013 direct-to-video films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Flash (comics) films Category:Animated Green Lantern films Category:Animated Justice League films Category:Animated Superman films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Lego films Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Films based on video games